


The Emperor's Mercy

by JonathanAnubian, Shelaar (JonathanAnubian)



Series: Plot Bunnies [7]
Category: Warhammer 40.000
Genre: Fix-It of Sorts, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Time Shenanigans, imperial princess, warp shenanigans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:07:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25140616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JonathanAnubian/pseuds/JonathanAnubian, https://archiveofourown.org/users/JonathanAnubian/pseuds/Shelaar
Summary: The Emperor's sons were not meant to be able to procreate, it would cause too many problems and instabilities if they became too attached to a single family. What the Emperor didn't count on was the forces of chaos throwing a wrench into his entire plan. But perhaps having a granddaughter isn't so bad... not when she is so much like her father.Little Merseila, full of kindness, grace, and fierce loyalty, might just be what the Imperium needs in its darkest moment.
Relationships: Female OC & Blood Angels, Female OC & Custodes, Female OC & Sanguinius
Series: Plot Bunnies [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1384588
Kudos: 14





	The Emperor's Mercy

The speech he gave to his people was long but uplifting. Every face was turned toward their savior, intent on each word that fell from his lips. Rising into the air he soared above them, the cheers echoing off the natural walls of the amphitheater. Returning to stand with his sister in law and infant daughter he felt a strange pull and knew that something life-changing was about to happen. It was the same jolt of energy he had felt the moment he held his daughter for the first time. His beautiful child, so small in his arms, was still quite frail but no less extraordinary than her father. White fluffy wings, dappled with shimmering gold, was all the proof anyone needed that the child was indeed his own.

A large man approached them as they turned to leave. The moment the man was before him he knew, without a shadow of a doubt, that this man was his father. He knelt, tears rolling down his face. The warmth he felt at that moment was nearly overwhelming. Only the infant sleeping nearby kept him relatively calm. Whenever her father was agitated she also became upset and he did not wish to see her cry.

“Please, rise. I am glad to find you well, my son.” Standing he quickly wiped the remaining few tears from his face as he smiled at his father. Another man standing nearby watched them with a soft expression, though he remained alert to his surroundings. Adora stepped forward when his daughter began to fuss and held her out to him. Without a second thought he took his child and held her carefully to his chest. The look of surprise on his father’s face made Sanguinius pause. It was as if the man had not expected him to have a family. “Father, this is Merseila Sanguine Auraria. Mercy, this is your grandfather.” The ten month old blinked impossibly blue eyes up at the Emperor and let out a small happy burbling sound.

“Adora, please take Merseila. There is much to be discussed between my father and I.” His sister in law gently took his daughter back, fixing the blanket she was swaddled in.

“Much to discuss indeed.” His father said carefully.

**Author's Note:**

> Just another Plot Bunny that may never get finished.


End file.
